Quite New A Thing
by ColieMacKenzie
Summary: "I like my body when it is with your body. It is so quite new a thing. E.E. Cummings. Winner of "The 12th Fan Awards 2013" for best poetry-themed fanfic.


**Quite New A Thing**

_**.**_

_**AN:** The title, and everything in italics are lines from the poem "I Like My Body When It Is With Yours" by e.e. cummings. _

_Thank you to Holly (volgirl24) who sent me the poem as inspiration! _

* * *

.

Kate stares, overwhelmed, heart fluttering in her chest. "Castle…"

She is surrounded by warmth, the heated flickering glow of hundreds of candles. On the nightstands, the dresser. Placed like a frame around the bed, in large swirls along the hardwood floor, and forming a path toward the door. Rose and vanilla scents dance through the air. Cream, silk sheets on the bed, shimmering in the skipping candlelight, and covered in pink and red rose petals.

"It's… beautiful," she aspirates the words, stunned.

He squeezes her fingers, laced between his, and she turns around, into the embrace of his arms.

"You're beautiful," Castle murmurs, pulling her against him, both their arms around her waist. Runs his other hand through her hair, his fingers carding through the strands, over the rim of her ear. Trailing down the side of her neck.

He kisses her then, soft so soft touches of his lips against hers, tender, loving. It's so new still, this thing between them, a whirlwind of a mere week full of lovemaking and adjusting and urgency and wanting needing craving.

She holds on to his waist, his strong protective body, bends into his kiss, immediately seeking, yearning for more because that's what he does to her, all the time, every touch, every kiss like stoking fire but he keeps it soft, nips her lips, his tongue teasing the shape of her mouth as he slowly walks her backwards toward the bed.

"Kate."

She slowly, lazily blinks open her eyes. Finds him staring at her, his eyes darkened with passion, warm glittering diamonds and heat slices through her abdomen, runs along her limbs, leaving her limber in his embrace.

"Let me love you," he whispers, a plea, a request as he slowly opens the top button of her shirt.

She nods, understands. Watches him watch her while he undresses her with slow meticulous precision. Button after button makes way to his nimble fingers, trailing softly over the freshly exposed skin. He travels his fingertips over her shoulders, down her arms as he pulls off the shirt, and goose bumps rise under his touch.

Her heart is hammering against her ribcage, the blood rushing almost deafening in her ears. He's seen all of her, this isn't new and yet it feels like an exploration, the reverence of his touches, precision in each movement, and delving straight into her heart.

He trails one fingertip up her spine, then unhooks her bra. Slides it off while his fingers follow the path of the garment, grazing the roundness of her breasts, across her nipples just once and she gasps, arches into his touch, pebbles instantly, awash with the heady searing flow of need.

He guides her then, one arm around her back, the other hand curved around the arc of her neck as he slowly lays her down on the bed. The sheets are cool against the naked skin of her back as she slithers against the pillow, blinks up at him. He hovers close to her, his eyes earnest, concentrating while he unbuttons her jeans, slowly slides them down her long legs, bringing her panties with. His fingers dance down the sides of her thighs and she lifts her hips, willingly giving him access.

Castle moves back then, quickly divests himself of his clothes and she watches him, unabashed in her perusal of his body as he reveals himself to her, bulging biceps and strong pecs. His tapered torso and slim hips. Unashamed as she stretches out in front of him, fluid with want.

Then he crawls back onto the bed, slides along her body. She arches up, craving the feel of him but he hovers over her, his face above hers, earnest, watching her, so full of love that it slides along her blood, captures her breath in her lungs.

"_I like my body when it is with your  
__body."_

His breath whispers heatedly across her mouth as he speaks, and she stares at his lips, licks across hers, wanton and waiting and aching; the words pass over her, no real meaning to them because she can't think, can't breathe, just simmers underneath his body.

He dips his head down to her then, answers her silent plea with his lips, capturing her mouth with heat and strength and she unfurls beneath him, tilting toward him, her mouth receiving him; his tongue exploring and deep within her.

He slows her, after a while, tenderly, nibbles along the shape of her lips before he pulls away, rising up to kneel between the vee of her legs.

She blinks open her eyes, finds him staring at her, unabashedly admiring her body, laid open in front of him.

"_It is so quite new a thing."_

He whispers the words, a dark rasp to his voice while he slides his hands over her, gradually mapping the entire length of her body, her shoulders, across the peaks of her breasts, following the path of her abdominal muscles and over her hipbones, along her thighs, over the circles of her knees.

She recognizes the words now, the cadenced rhythm of the poem and she floods with lazy warmth that is all love, the unstoppable magical force of her love for this man, this amazing man who waited for her and saves her and quotes poetry while making love.

She hums, smiles lazily as she arches her back, her hips searching for purchase against him but he grins teasingly, scoots out of her reach.

Instead he dips his mouth to her left knee, places lingering kisses around the inside of her kneecap, then trails the tip of his tongue up her thigh, teeth nipping atop the muscle strands here and there.

"_Muscles better" _

Moving higher, Castle travels over her hips, sipping on the thin skin covering the sharp peak of her hipbone and she rises against him, uncontrolled and aching, gasps, head falling back.

"_and nerves more."_

He hums, dances lingering kisses over her sides, her ribcage, the curve of her breast while she shimmies underneath him, clawing her fingers into the silky sheets, hanging on. His lips are soft, so very soft over the rounded curve of her shoulder, along her collarbone, his teeth teasing the nerves on the side of her neck, her jaw, his tongue soothing.

Castle lifts his face over hers once more, his eyes glittering, reflecting the candlelight and unadulterated adoration.

"_I like your body." _

He lifts up, grabbing two hands full of rose petals from the bed beside her, sprinkles them all over her body and they land softly on her, like butterfly wings.

"_I like what it does,"_

He whispers as he blows his breath across the skin of her hips, sending the petals dancing along her stomach. She shivers, feels first heat then cooling wind, sensitized enough to feel the flower petals landing against her skin once more and she hums, his name an aching plea on her lips.

"_I like its hows."_

He sends another burst of breath skittering across her stomach, higher, and the petals dance, goose bumps erupt along her skin and her back arches, moaning and trembling for more. He climbs higher, his breath fluttering over her breasts next and her nipples rise, harden, the petals landing on her skin, supple and fragrant. She's whimpering, a quivering fluid mass, grabs a hand around the back of his neck, squeezing, tugging him closer.

"Touch me."

He wraps his hands around her ribs, spanning her almost from side to side and she squirms against him, her legs scooting up restlessly, her knees squeezing his hips.

"_I like to feel the spine  
__of your body and its bones,"_

His voice is getting weaker, trembling in his throat as he trails his fingertips over the lines of her ribcage, up toward the middle, tracing across her scar.

"_and the trembling  
__-firm-smooth ness"_

Dipping down to her he wraps his lips over her breast, finally finally, he sucks her nipple into his mouth, and she arches up, offering more of herself as he circles his tongue around and around then draws from her once more, harder, deeper. His fingers tweak, circle around her other breast and she moans, grinds against him, digging her fingers into his strong bicep, holding him there.

Lifting up he trails kisses, soft nips along the underside of her breast.

"_and which I will  
__again"_

He rains kisses down the line toward her belly button,

"_and again" _

Kisses the lines of her abdomen, following the shape her muscles, her waist.

"_and again  
__kiss,"_

His mouth dances across her hipbones, moist heated touches that make her shiver, circle her hips, seeking more, more, her eyes squeezed closed, only feeling, full of feeling, with him.

"_I like kissing this and that of you,"_

He kisses across her thighs, closer ever closer to the inside where her skin is tender, where it quivers in rhythm with his lips, his hot breath flaming along her middle and her legs fall open, wide, wet and wanting.

"_I like,slowly stroking the,shocking fuzz  
__of your electric fur,"_

He breathes on her and the heat licks along her aching wetness before he lavishes the flat of his tongue across her skin, dips inside, circles, tastes; she gasps, pushes against him, aching where he murmurs words to her flesh.

"_and what-is-it comes  
__over parting flesh…."_

And his fingers dip between her folds, firm sure touches against where she is slippery, caressing, sending her spiraling and then he fills her, presses two fingers to the aching swollen spot and she quivers around him, squirming closer, into his touch his mouth his caress, her heels dug hard into the mattress.

He holds her there, his touch sure as he rises above her, tenderly lavishes her lips with kisses that belie the fire of his strokes deep inside of her.

"_And eyes big love-crumbs,"_

She forces her eyes open, blinks to clear away the haze, finds his eyes almost black with passion and she laces a leg around his hips, tugs his body against hers, needing to feel him on her, in her.

"_and possibly I like the thrill"_

He moves again, strokes in rhythm with her hips, watches her closely as she circles, pushes against him, needy and aching, her body fluttering, dancing, heat climbing into her skin. He presses to her tightly, outside pressure to her quivering nerves as she clings to him, all of her sensitized to every stroke, every graze and then her muscles clamp around him, her body shaking as she quakes, brightness flaring behind her eyes, and he murmurs against her lips.

"_of under me you so quite new"_

_._

* * *

_._


End file.
